


Mine,  mine, mine

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Written for jearminism on Instagram.





	Mine,  mine, mine

Armin was on the bus, heading home, scrolling through his Facebook to spend the time, and he saw a picture that made his face fall. It was a selfie of Jean and Eren, both of them smirking at the camera, showing their matching tonguerings. After a while, another selfie appeared, of Jean and Eren making a show of their manbuns. Armin felt jealousy starting to grow into him. He trusted both Jean and Eren, but, basing on their social media pages, it looked like THEY were dating.   
To make things worse, the bus stopped and he had to walk under a burning sun. He could have called Jean, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to see him at the moment. They had talked about this, but Jean was so offended by the implication that he might be cheating on Armin that he almost left him, so he didn’t dare to bring the subject up again.   
Some of his nervousness went away when he got home, but when he let himself in, it went completely away. Jean was reading a book about Historical War Strategies, a passion they shared since the first time they talked.   
He might share a piercing and a haircut with Eren, but he owned his smile, the brightness of his eyes, his passions, his hobbies, his body.   
Jean greeted him with a kiss and a hug and the best " I missed you" make out session ever existed. The taste of Jean’s kisses and his previous thoughts made Armin very aware of how much he needed to be with Jean in that exact moment. He deepened the kiss, while pushing his lover towards the couch, watching him fall on it.   
Jean was surprised but happy and, definitely, horny. Good.   
Armin smirked and began stripping, leaving his pieces of clothing behind him while walking to the bedroom. Jean followed inmediately, eager just as much as him. He entered the room with nothing on his body, only his phone in his hands, and Armin knew what this meant. He was beyond eager, sitting on the bed, waiting for his love's heat and passion.   
Jean put some music on and started moving in rythm with it, turning his back to Armin and giving him a full lapdance.   
The expanse of Jean’s tattooed back moved like magic, like a river, letting his wings to take him away, far fare away.   
After several minutes, Armin became impatient and just threw him on the bed next to him, smiling dangerously. He took the lube and coated his fingers, pushing one into Jean’s entrance. He gasped andi arched, already looking for more. And Armin was eager to give him.   
After successfully stretching him, he sank ballsdeep inside Jean’s wet heat.   
This. He had this. Not Eren. Him. He had the chance to have the trust of Jean’s, he had the chance to make him his, to love him like no one else could. This gave him a shiver and he started thrusting his hips into Jean, hearing him gasp and moan at every movement. Armin knew Jean’s body like he knew his, maybe even better, and spent little time to find his sweet spot. Jean screamed his name and scratched his back, trying not to come too soon.   
Armin was close too, though. Damn lapdance. So he started to pump Jean’s cock, leading him to his orgasm, and soon after he follow, whispering "mine" at every spurt.   
After cleaning up, Jean wrapped around Armin like a Koala, and smiled  
"I am"  
"You are what, Jean?"  
"Yours"  
Armin smiled and hugged him tight, falling asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jearminism on Instagram.


End file.
